It is generally known to provide covers or closures on plastic containers used for storing and dispensing particulate matter (e.g., granulated, powdered, etc.) or other materials, particularly foodstuffs, seasonings, etc. such as those displayed and sold in supermarkets. Such known closures typically have several openings, particularly several shaker openings, on one side of the closure and a spoon opening on an opposite side of the closure. Such known closures generally include a hinged flap for the shaker openings and a hinged flap for the spooning opening that are configured to close or seal these openings.
Such known closures may be made in a single molding operation (e.g., integrally-formed) which may require a relatively complex mold formation to obtain the desired structural features for the body, the top portion, and the flaps of the closure. Molding equipment for such single molding operations may be relatively costly to design and develop, and may require a longer molding duration, which tends to reduce the number of closures that could otherwise be produced in a given time period. Such known closures also typically include a sealing surface or ring on the inside of the closure that is configured to compress a liner or other sealing material between a mouth of the receptacle and the sealing ring to provide an air-tight seal.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a closure for a container that may be produced using a relatively simple molding operation to improve production rates. It also would be advantageous to provide a closure for a container that may be produced as two separate portions. It would be further advantageous to provide a closure for a container having two portions that may be easily coupled together. It would be further advantageous to provide a closure for a container that has a closure structure or system for holding the flaps closed. It also would be advantageous to provide a closure for a container that minimizes “sifting” or other leakage of the contents of the container from the closure when the flaps are in a closed position. It would be further advantageous to provide a closure for a container that reduces the possibility of moisture contaminating the contents of the container.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a closure for a container providing any one or more of these or other advantageous features.